Journey through the Rune kingdom
by pizzajon
Summary: AU With no one else to go with on a mission Mira sets up Natsu and Levy on a mission. Along with Happy the group sets out on the adventure of a lifetime.(Rating might go on as the story progresses) WARNING CHARACTER DEATHS AND MAJOR REFRENCES TO OTHER ANIME
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start I would like to say this is my one of my first stories so my writing and grammar may not be that good so please forgive this story is written for a challenge also I would like to introduce my partner for a his story happy the cat.**

 **Happy:Aye sir I can break the fourth wall**

 **Me:wait what**

 **Happy:This guy doesn't own Fairy tail my creator does!**

 **Me:Don't remind me T^T**

 **Happy:now let the story begin**

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

It was a beautiful day in the city of magnolia everything was peaceful until…

"YOU BURNED MY DRINK FLAME BRAIN"

"SO WHAT YOU STUPID ICE STRIPER"

Yes that just was just a certain ice make wizard picking a fight with fairy tail's fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel. Yes this is very common in the fairy tail guild since these two usually fight on a daily basis. As usual a guild brawl broke out and the master of Fairy tail had put an immediate stop to it after complaining about bills.

"Damn old man really gave me a beating"said the hot headed flame slayer "Natsu you should stop picking fights with Gray if you don't want master to kill you"advised his blue companion.

"Whatever let's just get the gang together and do a job" said Natsu as he looked around for his team.

"we can't Natsu Erza and Lucy left on a mission with Lisanna Wendy and Carla left to visit Chelia and Gray is busy with Juvia".

"Seriously?! So who are we supposed to go with….." .As Natsu trailed off into his wasteland of a brain to think who he could go with certain blue haired bookworm walked into the guild with an angry expression.

"I can't believe that idiot Gajeel left on another job without me! I thought we were supposed to be partners and just when I found the perfect job too."said the bookworm

Meanwhile at the bar Mira hearing the problem the two Mages had proposed a solution."Levy Natsu can I speak with you two" "sure" the two said at the said time.

"I couldn't help but notice the problem you two have"the two wondered what she was talking about as she continued."Natsu you need of a partner and job and Levy you need some muscle to bring along on your job so I was thinking you two could go on Levy mission"

The two thought about it for a minute then Levy spoke up "sure if Natsu doesn't mind" "Happy and"ll go we got nothing better to do so we're in" "that's great I'll get my things and we'll leave immediately". After Levy got her things and Natsu got Happy the trio left off to a new adventure. Little did they know this job will be the hardest thing they'll have taken.

 **A few minutes later on a train headed to their destination**

As the train started up Natsu collapsed on the spot as his motion sickness took effect."Oh yeah I forgot Natsu gets motion sickness too" Levy said as she remembered the illness that came with the dragon slayer magic. As Natsu threw up once more Levy ask Happy "what do you usually do when he gets like this Happy?" "Well we usually knock him out or let him lay on someone's lap" answered the cat.

"Oh so like Gajeel then" Levy said as she set Natsu on her lap and started stroking his hair. Immediately she thought that Natsu's hair was something that Gajeel's would never be due to his style "It's so soft and warm…"she said to herself. Happy then asked "Levy what's the mission about anyway" "O-Oh only a decoding mission but there's some **dangerous** beasts in the way so I needed some muscle for protection" Happy just nodded as they continued on their trip.

After reaching their station they waited for Natsu to get better then headed to the location of the Job.

 **FTFTFTFTFTFFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

 **So what did I you all think please comment follow and favorite and no flames please I'm new to writing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thanks for reviewing it means a lot to me. On the other hand I have a question should I use characters from other anime or OCs minor characters and villains?**

 **Happy:Yeah and if any of you have OCs we would be happy to take them but don't expect your OC to have a big roles readers**

 **OK enough of that on to the story**

 **Happy: oh and he still doesn't own Fairy tail**

 **DON'T REMIND ME**

 **FTFTFTFTFTFFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

It had been a few hours since the trio had arrive. When they got to their clients house he explained that they had to get to a shrine deep in the mountains which was surrounded by dangerous beasts and rune traps. "The shrine has an ancient magical device made by my family. I don't know what it does but it has great power" the client explained. Levy and Natsu nodded understanding what to do and set off on their journey with Happy who was eating a fish the whole time.

"Ok let's go and get that…..thing" Natsu said as Levy face palmed and responded "Natsu it's an ancient artifact of great power." "So….it's a strong thing" Levy just sighed but remembered that if she brought Gajeel he would say something similar and probably more insulting. So she just sighed once more and followed Natsu and happy towards the mountain.

 **Back at the Guild**

Gray who had finally gotten away from Juvia was now sitting at the bar having a conversation with Gajeel who had just returned with Lily Jet and Droy. Jet and Droy had followed Gajeel in order to prove their strength to Levy. Which of course has backfired since Gajeel had to save them multiple times. "Sorry Gajeel I haven't seen Levy all day" said Gray responding to Gajeel's earlier question.

That moment Erza Lucy and Lisanna had returned along with Wendy and Carla who they had picked up on their way back. "We're back!" yelled Lisanna signaling their return. The group walked to the bar exchanging hellos and telling them how their job went. "By the way have either of you seen Natsu I have something I think he'll like" Lisanna ask Gajeel and Gray

"Sorry haven't seen him since master kicked our asses for fi- I mean taking a friendly spar a bit too far" answered Gray trying not to reveal that he and his rival fought again. "Too bad I wanted to take Natsu to this new restaurant too" Lucy said with a hint of sadness. Both Lisanna and Lucy had a feelings for the dragon slayer but only Mira knew and the only reason she hadn't worked her matchmaking magic yet was because she couldn't decide who to pair Natsu with.

But Lisanna and Lucy weren't the only disappointed. One a certain red haired Knight was also sad because she wanted to spend time with Natsu considering she had feelings for him too except that no one knew. Even young Wendy had a small crush on him.

That moment Mira walked out of the basement holding some rope muttering something about a damn drunk. "Mira-nee have you seen Natsu anywhere" asked Lisanna as Gajeel added "Have you seen shrimp anywhere either". "actually yes I have they went on a job together with Happy". Everyone wondered what job required such a strange duo as Mira continued. "Since Natsu was bored and Levy had no one to go on a job with I set them up". Gray Wendy and Carla nodded while Lisanna Lucy and Erza couldn't help but worry about Natsu and Gajeel felt guilty remembering he promised to go with her on the supposed job.

"By the way Mira what we're you doing in the basement and what's with the rope?" asked Gray. "Oh Cana drank all of the alcohol again so I had to get more from the basement and I had to tie up some loose ends while I was at it" Mira answered as she giggled.

 **Meanwhile at the mountain**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAD TO WALK ALL THE WAY!" said a freezing Levy as they all walked on a path through the snow covered mountain. "Well Levy what do you expect I don't think anyone would be willing to take us this far just be happy we have the human heater named Natsu with us" said Happy while directing his attention to Natsu who was currently listening to music with the lacrima power music player and headphones Laxus gave him after getting a new pair himself. Natsu was actually quite happy as he had already defeated all of the beasts that got in their way and the weather not bothering him due to his magic. Levy on the other hand was freezing because she was wearing her usual outfit which consisted of her orange dress matching headband and red sandals which was probably one of the worst possible choice the current climate.

"M-man it's f-freezing up her-" Levy didn't finish her sentence due to bumping into Natsu as he told her "Oi Levy why didn't you tell me you were cold". "I uh" before she could give a proper response Natsu took off his scarf and red jacket which he rarely wore and put it on Levy then wrapped the scarf around her. Levy who was at a loss for words just stared at him and as he turned and started walking. She once again thought about how warm Natsu was as she felt the heat of his clothing and gained a pink tint on her cheeks. Happy who was watching the whole scene had one thought "I have a feeling I should say something….. I wonder what kind of fish I should give Carla" he's said to himself as the three members continued their journey up the mountain.

After a few more minutes they finally reached the shrine and as they walked around they couldn't help but notice how old everything was even Natsu was trying his best not to disturb the ancient structure. Soon they saw an empty room that only had 7 small stones inside along with 3 bracelets. "Guess this is that thing our client was talking about" Natsu said as he reached for the bracelet but Levy stopped him before he could "Natsu be careful look" she pointed to the runes surrounding the stones and bracelets Natsu nodded as Levy undid the runes on the artifacts at that exact time an explosion was heard and three figures appeared from it. "Well well well looks like we're not the only ones after the rune stones in Fiore" said a mysterious figure as Levy and Natsu looked over to see who the new was.

 **FTFTFTFTFTFFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

 **So what did you all think and again I'll ask should I use villains from Hiro-sensei's other works in this story or OCs and if it's OCs don't be ashamed to send me one but they can't be too strong but more importantly they can't have the following magic**

 **Any type of slayer magic, celestial spirit magic, or any of the curses from Zeref's demons and remember to follow and favorite please.**

 **OMAKE**

Mira finished tying the last knot as she stood up and admired her work. "Maybe this'll teach you to stop sneaking down here to get some booze" Mira said to Cana who grunted out a muffled response. Cana was currently bound and gagged on the floor struggling to get free. She wanted more to drink but Mira cut her off so she snuck down to the basement to get some more only to get caught by Mira. She currently had rope wrapped around her ankles, knees, wrists, and chest with a cloth tight tightly around her mouth. "You look so cute like that Cana maybe a few hours like this will be punishment enough" Mira said sweetly then she kissed Cana's forehead and walked up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**You what's up my readers thanks for reading the first two chapters of my story**

 **Happy: I'm surprised people stuck this long**

 **So happy I got an idea for a villain he has superhuman abilities he would have takeover magic but only use a Leopard like transformation**

 **Happy:You mean Rob Lucci from one piece?**

… **.Just start the damn story…**

 **Happy:Yeah Yeah just remember that you don't or will ever own Fairy tail or One piece**

 _ **FTFTFTFTFTFFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**_

Earlier Natsu, Levy, and Happy had set out on a job to recover a mysterious object only to find out there are not 1 but 3 bracelets along with 7 mysterious stones. Just as they got the bracelets 3 mysterious figures had appeared one was a blonde woman with glasses the other was a man with a strange long square noses do the last had a beard with a top hat a pigeon on his shoulder. "So you're the people our former boss hired huh" said the squared nosed man. "It seems so Kaku. Kalifa what are their power levels?"asked the man in the top hat. The woman stretched her arm forward and revealed a bracelet identical to the ones Levy had just grabbed but it had one of the mysterious stones on it.

She pressed on the stone as a clear screen appeared and numbers appeared above Natsu Levy and Happy. "The cat is only a 3 so he won't be a problem same with the girl she's about 150. The boy in the other hand might give us some trouble he's at a 1400." "I see…I'll kill them 25% will be more than enough" said the man with the top hat as his magic power began to show. Levy and Happy started trembling with fear from the man's aura while Natsu on the other hand. "ALRIGHT I'M FIRED UP" he yelled as his limbs caught fire. He rushed forward to attack. As Natsu ran up the him and started sending punches to the man's way but he couldn't land any hits as the man just side stepped to dodge all of his hits. Natsu and his team's eyes were wide as the man kneed Natsu in the stomach he then appeared in front of Levy "Finger pistol!" As the man yelled this Levy screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "Happy take Levy and get out of here!" Natsu yelled as he fired a roar which was easily dodged. Seeing as he couldn't land a single blow Natsu activated his lightning flame mode and punched the man taking him by surprise from Natsu's sudden increase in power and sending him flying towards the wall. But Happy nor Levy could move a muscle as the saw Natsu being easily overpowered by this man.

Levy having just snapped out of her trance noticed that the man's teammates were distracted by the fight so she quickly took the stones taking advantage of the situation and inserted to one of the bracelets then set in a stone. While she was doing that that Natsu was knocked down again this time he couldn't get up."The reason you lost was because of your kindness it has made you weak" the man said as Natsu lost his ability to stay awake and passed out. "NATSU!" yelled the blue furred feline in shock as his best friend/father was defeated so easily. "Happy quickly grab Natsu!" exclaimed Levy as she activated the stone she inserted Happy grabbed Natsu and quickly went over to Levy and they started to glow. The next thing their opponents knew the three fairy tail Mages were gone.

"Damn they got away the must've used an emergency teleportation stone but how did that girl know which one to use?" Kalifa questioned. "She must be able to read runes….well let meet up with the others we'll find them easily with our resources." Kaku responded. "Enough talking you two let's go" said the man as he walked out the shrine. "Yes Rob Lucci-sama" said the other two simultaneously as they followed their leader.

 **A few hours earlier at the guild**

Things weren't going to well since Carla had just finished talking to the master in private about one of her visions. "So you're telling me that Tartaros will make their moves and their will be much death and destruction am I right?" the short master told the white Exceed. "Yes master but I don't know when" she responded "Anything else?" He asked. She hesitated before responding "yes master….Acnologia will be also be there and there was something else I couldn't make out but it's far in the future I didn't think I could see that far into it" Carla said surprised and disappointed that she could make it out. "How far interesting the future is it?" he asked "That I don't know master but I know it's far because...because someone was holding a child that was about a year old and was wrapped in a scarf…a white scaly one" the moment she finished that sentence the old man's eyes widened.

After a moment of silence she continued "That was the part I couldn't make out…..I could make out who the mother was….". Little did they know that the dragon slayers of the guild heard everything as clear as glass and that had been explaining everything to the people nearby them. As they had just repeated Carla's last two sentences creating a complete silence came along with them as the guild heard everything. A few moments later muttering broke through out the guild and 3 girls had a single thought "I have to confess to Natsu as soon as I can".

 **Back at the client's house**

A blonde man with some jeans a Jean jacket and some goggles was currently limping away from the rubble that used to be his boss's home. He was limping towards town hoping to get some help and someone to avenge his former employer. He was also wondering and hoping that the mages that took his boss's job would make it through this with their lives.

 **Meanwhile at a forest in an unknown far off land**

Levy looked around for shelter holding her wound from the attack that hit her earlier. Behind her was Happy looking over at Natsu with a worried stare."Happy I found us somewhere get Natsu and follow me" she said as she limped towards a cave Happy followed closely behind dragging his fallen friend.

 _ **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**_

 **Sorry if the fight scene wasn't up to standards it was my first time writing one. As for CP9 I decided to make them the antagonist for the time being. I think their powers would crossover perfectly to the ft world. Their will be minor references to other anime here and there. For the side characters I decided to use characters from Hiro-sensei's earlier works like Rave master and monster hunter well that's all I guess remember to follow and favorite**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers the last chapter was a burst of inspiration and a bit rushed to be honest. I hope you can forgive me for that. I also decided to make my chapters longer at least 1,500 words in this chapter then I'll work my way up by there. Happy is currently busy so I'll just start the story. And I still don't own fairy tail.**

 **Key(Final got one):**

"Aye sir" = **regular talking**

 _Aye sir =_ **thoughts**

 _ **Fire Dragons Roar =**_ **attack** _ **FTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**_

It had been a few hours since Happy and Levy had taken refuge in a nearby cave along with an unconscious Natsu. They were resting by the exit since hearing some loud snores from deeper in the cave and with Natsu out of commission and Levy having been injured earlier then had no means of self defense. Levy wanted to find a better place to stay but Happy explained that Natsu was to injured to move around. Speaking of which Happy was currently standing out the cave keeping guard wanting to make up for not being able to do anything in the fight earlier. Natsu was wrapped in some bandages but not many since most of his wounds were internal which was dangerous since none of them knew healing magic and with Natsu asleep Levy couldn't give him her emergency healing potion that she brought just in case something like this happened. Speaking of Levy she had drank some herself to speed up her healing process of the three ribs Lucci had broken with one attack. She was also currently reading each of the 7 stones learning each of its functions. They had practical abilities but will be useful later on but one stone she couldn't read perfectly but it said something about an ancient being. It was a golden stone and she thought it must be rare and should probably save it for an emergency.

When Levy had finished she just sat there and thought about what happened never in a hundred years did she think someone besides Gildarts could take Natsu down so easily. She was almost scared that someone so strong was after them. She wished that Gajeel was here or at least that Natsu would awaken and let that natural warmth of his calm her down and make her feel safe once more.

 **About a week later at the guild**

"They've been gone too long what if something happened to them what if they were attacked what if they were kidnapped or worse?!" exclaimed a certain panicking blonde. She wasn't the only one others were worried about trio that should've been back days ago.

"Ok even it has been too long even if they had walk home they should've been back by now" muttered Makarov. "Natsu…. Happy….." Lisanna said quietly to herself also worried about her long time friend and legitimate son. Wendy was also worried about her crush which she still had hope in while Carla was worried about that tomcat she had feelings for but would never admit it to anyone. Gajeel was currently going down a guilt trip thinking that he shouldn't have forgotten about his promise to go on a job with her Joy and Droy crying their eyes out about Levy having not yet returned.

While everyone was worrying Erza had other plans herself. "Master I request permission to go along with a team and check on the location of Natsu Levy and Happy's last job." she asked the master. He thought about it for a minute and was about to answer when Mest walked into the guild with a grim look in his face. Everyone looked at him hoping the news to come wasn't related to the trio that everyone was worrying about.

"So…..I'm guessing something bad happened here as well?" he asked as he saw the unusual lack of noises. "Has something happened at the council Mest?" Makarov asked as Mest started. "Yes well we got news that a former council team gone rogue has finally come out of hiding. They were the former team that was considered the best of the best the were said to surpass the executioners and they didn't even use magic." Everyone let out a gasp as Mest continued. "Recent news tells us that 3 of them have been working for some old woman named Maria apparently three of the members went undercover as workers in order to learn magic but the other 4 I don't know." "Wait If these guys were so strong without magic how strong are they with it?!"exclaimed a terrified Droy. "I…..I have no idea" this terrified most members think of how strong they were.

"How do you know all this Mest?" Makarov questioned. "I know all this because they killed everyone but Maria's oldest worker Paulie. He described them and they the were an exact match." At that exact moment Mira gasped as her eyes widen in realization. Everyone looked directly at her."Maria was the name of the woman who sent the job that Natsu and Levy went on and that a man named Paulie who be at the gate…". There was a brief moment of silence until Erza spoke up. "Master-" before she could finish Makarov already had an answer. "Mest can you teleport us to where this Paulie is?" Mest nodded a reply. "Ok Erza Gray Lucy Gajeel Juvia Wendy Lisanna Elfman Mira and Laxus please go with Mest" "Wait why so many?" Asked Gray. "Because if you run into no these rogue councilmen you're gonna need as much help as you can" as Makarov finished that sentence the group couldn't help but agree. "Ok everyone ready" everyone plus Lily and Carla who wanted to see if their fellow Exceed was ok nodded then Mest teleported them.

Immediately they appeared in front of a hospice room "Ok we should split up Mest, Laxus you two stay with me and question this Paulie guy. Gray, Lucy, Elfman, Wendy, Carla you go to the mansion and try to find any clues on anyone's whereabouts whether it be about Natsu or these rogues. And finally Lisanna, Gajeel, Juvia, and Lily I want you to go to the supposed shrine and check if something happened." No argued with Erza's plan as everyone moved out and went to their ordered locations.

The first group that questioned Paulie leaned nothing new except that two had learned takeover magic and the third learned bubble magic. The second group ended with Elfman throwing up and Lucy crying in Gray's arms they had decided the scene inside was too brutal for Wendy who could still smell all the blood around the mansion. The third had currently reached to the entrance to the shrine Gajeel immediately open the doors and knew that a small fight had recently taken place he took a big sniff then his eyes widens and he ran towards the room where the scent of blood came. Juvia Lisanna and Lily followed him not knowing what was wrong. When they reached the room the saw Gajeel looking at some dried blood stains

"Gajeel-kun what's wrong?..." Juvia asked worried about her first and one of her best friends. "This blood…..it belongs to salamander…." Lisanna gasped now scared that something happened to Natsu. _Natsu Happy please wherever you are just be all right_ Lisanna thought to herself as some tears started falling and Juvia started comforting her. Gajeel on the other hand was worried about Levy now feeling even guiltier now that he knew Levy was in danger. The group then headed back down the mountain hoping that the others had s me clue of their missing friends whereabouts.

 **Meanwhile with our heroes**

Natsu started regaining his consciousness as soon as that happened he tried to stand up but winced in pain as Levy made him lay down again. "Natsu don't move so much you're hurt really badly…" Natsu hesitantly did as he was told as Levy held up the potion and held it towards him. "Here drink up it might not be as good as Wendy's magic but it'll get the job done" Natsu wanting to recover as quickly as possible drank it without a second thought. "Natsu!" Happy who had just seen his friend/father wake up had flown over to him. "Natsu I was so worried I thought you would never wake up" as Happy continued rambling Natsu remained silent the same words replaying over and over again. _The reason you lost because your kindness it has made you weak._ That was all he could think about has his kindness really made him weak his thought were quickly stopped by the one thing he listened to more than his brain…..his grumbling stomach.

"We should really get something to eat I'm really hungry myself" Levy sheepishly explained since all she and Happy had eaten all week was fruit and the occasional fish Happy caught. At the moment the snoring from deep down n the cave stopped "Oh no…." Levy muttered as she got closer to Natsu who had finally managed to stand. What they saw was something they didn't expect to see it was a young man who was only wearing a pair of torn pants but that wasn't the most unusual thing about him it was that he had a small pair of horns on his head. "If you're all hungry I know a place but can I come?" the boy said as he smiled. Behind him was something equally unusual it was…..an exceed she had purple fur and witch's hat and bright yellow eyes "as long as there's fish I don't care" she added enthusiastically which reminded Natsu of a certain fish loving blue cat that was currently right beside him.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Natsu spoke up. "Sure why not Levy? Happy? Any objections?" Levy and Happy both shook their heads also wanting a decent meal. The five companions started walking towards the nearest town as the boy introduced himself and his exceed "So my names Aki and this is Blair" Aki pointed towards the purple exceed who waved a greeting to them. "Nice to meet you I'm Levy and these are Natsu and Happy" Levy replied as she gestured to her partners who were currently thinking about fish. "Oh right I almost forgot" the trio looked at Aki as he pointed to his horns "I'm a monster".

 _ **FTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**_

 **Well that was a pretty good chapter if I say so myself if anyone has any suggestions for villains I'm all ears btw anyone who can guess who Aki and Blair are get a cookie I doubt anyone will guess right though.**

 **Omake:**

There was chaos everyone magnolia was in ruins dead bodies of both humans and demons littered the floor. Off in the distance there was Gajeel and Gray trying but failing to land a hit on a mysterious figure. Suddenly a loud roar was heard it was acnologia the king of the dragons. Everything seemed lost but another roar was heard but before the source of the roar could be detected everything went white. Then all of a sudden there was a man who looked like Natsu without his scarf but he looked older and more mature on standing in front of a woman who's face was was hidden for some reason. The woman was holding a pink haired baby wrapped in Natsu's scarf "Keep our child safe" was all he said then everything went white once again.

Carla had woken up with a start was that a dream? She hoped it was because something like that could never happen could it? She looked around her surrounding her eyes landing on a certain pair sleeping together on a bed. The pair was Wendy and Chelia laying on the bed Chelia's arms wrapped protectively around Wendy who was snuggling in the older girls chest. Carla was happy that Wendy could make such a great friend she then went back to sleep deciding to tell the master about her vision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone I just wanna say that I don't really care but some feedback would be nice I'm still pretty new at writing so I make some mistakes and the more people the more I improve.**

 **Happy: Right because you made so many mistakes last chapter**

 **Whatever now on with the story**

 **Happy:You still don't own Fairy tail or any of the anime in it**

 **I will one day**

 **Key:**

"Aye sir= **regular talking**

 _Aye sir_ = **thinking**

 _ **Fire Dragons Roar**_ = **attack** _ **FTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**_

Our heroes along with the newly met pair of Aki and Blair had recently finished a meal of 6 fish 8 steaks and a salad. "Man that was a good meal I haven't eaten all week!" Aki said happily of finally getting a good meal. "So you were that snoring all along man no offense but I expected more" said Natsu as he drank some orange juice to wash down his portion of the meal. "Well I was in my Diawolf form" Aki explained Happy then asked "So you said your a monster called a Diawolf what is a Diawolf anyway?" "A Diawolf is an S-class beast Aki is one of them but when he goes all out he goes into a deep sleep and since he held that form for a week he was about for about the same amount of time" Blair answered.

"S-class huh I wonder if he can take on Erza or Mira" Natsu asked himself "Who are Erza and Mira" Aki asked overhearing Natsu. "They're both S-class members of our guild" Levy explained answering for Natsu "what's a guild?" Blair questioned. "A guild is a place where people get jobs issued by the council" Levy answered once more as Blair the said "oh I don't think we have those here we have hunters though". "Hunters what are hunters and follow up question WHERE ARE WE ANYWAY?!" Happy asked as Levy and Natsu realized that wherever they weren't in Fiore anymore Levy's eyes almost popped out of her sockets as Aki answered. "Hunters basically take care of all of the problems in our kingdom and we're in the Rune kingdom of course" everyone looked at Levy as she blutered out "T-the Rune kingdom? T-that's in the o-other side of th-the world…" "EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

 **In the other side of the world (apparently)**

The group of Fairy tail mages had returned to the guild to deliver the grim news of the official disappearance of their comrades. To put it in simple words Makarov had called of the guild's allies to help with the search Sting had suggested that they go after this rogue group. Gray Lucy and Elfman had quickly put down that option with Lucy breaking down into a sobbing mess Gray clenching his fists saying something something about monsters in human skin and Elfman rocking back and forth in a corner while sucking his thumb. Everyone stared at them as Gray punched a wall in the guild leaving a crack and a vein visible in his forehead.

"They didn't let me inside but I could smell blood lots of it…" everyone looked at Wendy who's head was looking at the floor. "It was…..horrible just horrible those….THINGS why would the council hire them…." Lucy hiccuped Mest answered her question "They were the best to put it simply the council even encouraged Lucci to learn magic so that we could make a wizard saint" everyone but Jura gasped at hearing that. "WHY WOULD YOU MAKE HIM A SAINT! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN WHAT HE DID!" Gray exclaimed raged that they would make some that could do something so cruel a Saint. Jura answered for Mest "He was strong and now that he has magic I think his power is greater than mines. Maybe if his magic was powerful enough he could probably even rival some four Gods of Ishgar not defeat them of course but definitely make them take to fight seriously." everyone gasped and started to fear for the worst Natsu might be a strong Mage but even he can't beat a former Wizard saint candidate. "Then why don't we just send one of the four gods after him?" ask Chelia "Because what do you think the public think if one of the four gods of Ishgar was needed to take down a foe it would spread fear throughout all of the continent." everyone agreed that they too would panic if such a Mage was needed to take down a single foe.

"Ok everyone lets go!" Eve from blue Pegasus commanded as everyone moved out except for fairy tail core members and a few members from other guilds. "Jura have you ever met Lucci?" Mest asked the wizard saint "Yes a few times actually he work for the council's special services he was extremely loyal in all my years never did I think he would betray us." Mest then spoke up again "If he was that loyal then maybe someone he was extremely loyal to must have ordered all this". "Maybe but then again he would he be loyal enough to betray the council for?" Everyone thought about it for a while as they too left to join the continent wide search for their friends.

 **Back with out current heroes**

After a few minutes of sulking Levy, Natsu, and Happy had decided to make their way back Fiore along with Aki and Blair who decided to tag along. The trip would be long considering that the were in the other side of Earthland but they could do it. But there was one problem…..they had little to no supplies Aki, Blair, and Happy all had nothing Natsu had a blanket and a tent for emergencies with no change of clothes. Levy was in a situation similar to Natsu's only that she had books 2 spare bracelets and the stones one of which she had on her own bracelet.

"Guess we're going shopping" Levy said much to horror of Happy and Natsu who dreaded shopping due to past experience of shopping with women. But as time went by n they realized that it wasn't as bad considering that unlike most other girls Blair and Levy only got the essentials like food and water. "Ok now time for clothing Aki needs a completely new outfit and Natsu we need some clothing to hide our guild marks just in case someone recognizes them and some extra protection wouldn't hurt since our clothes are actually very thin." Natsu had to agree since he realized just how little defense his clothes had". They had all gone to the same store that sold items for hunters Happy had bought a small rapier that also changed size like Lily's sword and s cloak that hid his emblem. Natsu had stopped wearing his waistcoat and replaced his sandals with some knee high boots he had also gotten a black T-shirt to hide his emblem plus he kept his vest then he got a pair of silver shoulder guards and arms guards plus a few more outfits for separate occasions. Levy had put away dress and sandals she had replaced them with a white long sleeve button up shirt, an orange skirt, black leggings, and orange boots she had decided to keep her headband. For armor she added a breast plate that had a read cape plus she got a pouch for her rune stones and solid script pen. Aki had gotten a new pair of pant and a white hoodie with flames on it. Blair had only gotten a purple dress because she didn't want to be left out.

"Hey guys what does that symbol on your armor mean?" Aki asked while pointing at the the armor Levy had on which had a mysterious M on it. "Don't know but my armor has it too" Natsu said while looking at his own armor which also had the mysterious M on it. "Well I guess it was the maker's signature or something" Blai guessed "Well then let's get moving guys we're burning daylight" Natsu explained as everyone nodded and followed him. Levy walked behind the group and activated the rune stone in her bracelet as a small screen appeared and she pointed it to Blair and Aki as it read the following.

Blair: 2.3

Aki: 55

She then had one thought on her mind _How does a so called S-class leveled beast have such a low power level guess I'll have to wait to see what he can do._ At the moment Natsu yelled at her "Levy hurry up you're falling behind!" Making her realize she had fallen behind so she ran to catch up to the rest of the group.

After hours of walking the group had decided to stop and set up camp for the night. After setting up camp Natsu had left to train and Levy had stayed to cook something up she might've not been as good as the Strauss sisters but she was pretty good the rest have gone off to find more firewood.

Natsu who was currently training only had one thing on his mind _If there are people in the world as strong as him I have to get stronger to protect everyone._ Natsu continued training for about an hour or two until he returned to camp. It was late at night apparently since the stars were now clear when Natsu returned to the camp Happy and Blair were out cold having eaten dinner same with Aki but he was hold a BABY WYVERN?! He looked at Levy who was still awake she just shrugged and looked into the sky she had a faraway look in her eyes. She had taken of her armor and boots letting her body and bare feet rest in the wind aching from the hours of walking.

Natsu broke the silence "What's on your mind Levy?" it took a few seconds until Levy answered "Many things to be honest Natsu. Will we get back to fairy tail? Will that man come after us will he….." she went silent and closed her eyes as tears started building up at the thought of what would happen if he defeated Natsu again. She then felt an arm around her she then opened her eyes to reveal Natsu who had wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry Levy I'll protect you no matter what remember we're fairy tail wizards." he said which she responded by silently nodding as she closed and snuggled into Natsu and drifted away to dreamland. "Plus Gajeel would kill me if anything happened to you." Natsu muttered as he looked towards Levy noticing she was asleep. He stayed there for a few minutes just relaxing and enjoying the atmosphere then he carried her towards her tent and laid her down and then walked to a tree sat against tree and decided to get some sleep himself.

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

 **Well that was a good one if I say so myself I want to get the next chapter out before or on valentines day it probably won't get much attention but I'll put in some romance so that it can fit in or something**

 **Omake**

A few days before our heroes arrived at the small town a tall man with some silver piercings was talking to the store's owner "So you're why do want to go to Fiore Musica?" asked the store owner. "It's obvious I want the legendary Titania to wear my armor" responded the man named Musica "Well good luck with that Musica" the store owner said as Musica left the store. "The sad part the the second after he gives Titania the armor he'll probably try to get in bed with her" the owner sweat dropped think of the silversmith's usual flirtiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here it is my Sixth chapter I didn't think I would actually get this far or that i would finish by valentine's day. Also I really need a cover photo for my story if anyone has one I would gladly use it for my story.**

 **Happy: Too bad you suck at drawing**

 **At least I'm better than Natsu**

 **Happy: By a small margin**

 **Just for saying that I'm gonna put you in an emotionally painful situation**

 **Happy: Fine I can handle it**

 **Whatever just say the disclaimer so we can start**

 **Happy: Fine this guy will never own me or any of my fellow anime or manga creations**

 **Key:**

"Aye sir= **regular talking**

 _Aye sir_ = **thinking**

 _ **Fire Dragon's Roar**_ = **attack**

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

The next morning everyone but Aki had woken up "So…..should we wake him up ask him?" Levy asked as she looked at the wyvern. As they looked at the wyvern the got a good look at it it was small it was a bit smaller than the exceeds and was completely covered by midnight black scales. "He must've used his Diawolf form since he didn't eat last night" Blair predicted as she remembered that Aki had gone to sleep earlier skipping out on eating. Aki was starting to wake up same with the wyvern, everyone backed up to give them something me some room. They looked at the wyvern as it opened his eyes they saw that it had deep red eyes.

"Hey guys what do you think about my new friend" Aki raised the wyvern up towards his friends as it let out a small adorable roar. Blair and Levy to moly had one thought on their minds _SO CUUUTE_ Happy and Natsu in the other hand asked "where'd you find it?" Aki responded by telling his story.

 **Last night about an hour before Natsu returned*flashback***

Aki had been looking around the area bored since dinner wasn't ready he hadn't noticed how far he had gone. Out of nowhere a fully grown black wyvern had slashed at him but due to his nature instincts he had managed to dodge he could the wyvern's piercing red eyes in the darkness. Having no other choice Aki took off his hoodie and activated his all powerful Diawolf soul which increased his strength by 10 fold. In his Diawolf form Akins horns grow his body size doubles as he gains fur and strange back markings on his arms to top it all off he gains wolf like features like a snout tail and claws. Aki and the wyvern growling as they stared each other down waiting for one make the first move. Seconds passed until the wyvern brought down its mighty claw upon Aki but he was too quick jumping on the wyvern's hand and running up his arm and punching the wyvern directly in the face sending the wyvern flying towards a tree. Taking advantage of the situation Aki then jumped into the air raising both of his hands while bringing them together he then fell on the wyvern with both hands hitting it right in the head killing it instantly. Though only using his Diawolf form for a short time he would soon enter a deep sleep he knew he had to return to camp soon. Just as he was about to go back to the camp he heard a small noise he then looked around until he spotted a small baby wyvern. He suddenly understood everyone the fully grown wyvern was probably just an overprotective parent. With sudden guilt striking Aki he did the only thing he could do he took the wyvern with him to camp to raise it himself.

 ***End of flashback***

"And that's what happened so now I gotta raise this little guy" Aki explained while feeding the wyvern some of the leftover dinner. "You know it won't be very hard to take care of him since wyverns are quite common over here but Fiore is another story especially for a baby and a healthy one at that" Blair informed the group. "I don't got a name for him yet anyone got any ideas" Aki asked as everyone thought of a name after a few seconds Natsu was about to speak up when Levy and Happy both interrupted him "We're not calling him Igneel" Natsu then shut up with his name quickly rejected. "Well we'll come up with one eventually" Aki said while eating some of the leftovers himself.

"Right let's get moving we can get to the next town soon if we keep going on this route we should get to the next town by noon".They all agreed when suddenly a man with 3 piercings above his left eye ran into their camp and said "hey can you all hide me for a second" before they could respond he already thanked them and hid in a tent that that the girls had slept in. Then a few goons had shown up and said "hey have any of you seen some guy with 3 silver piercings above his head?" The group had shook their heads not wanting to start any trouble this early in the morning. The goons not being the sharpest knives in the kitchen believed them without a second thought and went on their way after making sure the guards were gone Aki spoke to the man "they're gone". The man crawled out of the tent relieved to be safe "thank you have no-" he stopped and looked at Levy and Natsu's armor lying but a tree "hey...that's the armor I made". They group looked at him in surprise and the he looked at the rapier Happy had purchased "and that's the sword I made!" Natsu then said " wait the Ms on our armor is your signature?" "Yup" the man responded immediately. "My name is Hamrio Musica and I'm the best weapon and armor maker in all of the Rune Kingdom" the man now named Musica said while bowing. "So why were those guys chasing you Musica?" Happy asked "Well you see I sorta….slept with their boss's daughter" he muttered out that last part which the group still heard. Aki, Blair, and Happy thought nothing of it but Natsu and Levy both thought _Oh great another Loke just what we needed_ "So anyway where are you guys headed?" Musica asked no one in particular. "Oh we're going back to our home at Fairy Tail" Happy explained making Natsu and Levy facepalm them Musica exclaimed "Fairy Tail? As in Erza Scarlet's guild?". "Yeah we do you ask?" Natsu asked cautiously "I have always wanted her to try my armor it is my dream" he said with stars in his eyes. "...you can come with us if you want" Happy told Musica. Meanwhile in the other side of the world a certain scarlet haired knight shivered and thought _For some reason I feel like kicking Happy_.

After Musica agreeing to come the group had started making their way towards to next town Musica quickly becoming bored decided to start up a conversation with his fellow males. "So any of you dating that fine piece" Musica said while looking towards Levy who was walking ahead not noticing their conversation due to having her own conversation with Blair he was specifically looking at her 'lower asset' swaying as she walked. "What do you mean by fine piece?" Natsu asked as Aki nodded also curious at what he meant "Hmm looks like I have a lot to teach you two" he then started teaching the two everything he could until they got to town.

Meanwhile Levy and the Exceeds were having a similar conversation "So Levy are you and Natsu an item?" Blair asked teasingly which immediately made the said girl blush madly and whisper loudly to not make the guys hear her "W-WHAT? NO NO WAY" "Yeah she already likes someone else" Happy said in the same tone as Blair. "HAPPY" the girl once again whispered loudly as she turned towards the blue feline "Oh is that so?" Blair added making Levy somehow turn redder. "L-look there's nothing going on between Natsu and I plus it's not like don't Gajeel even likes me…" Levy muttered getting that far away look in her eyes again. "Who's Gajeel?" Blair asked with Happy answering "he's the guy Levy like but he's a total tsundere" Blair just nodded by decided to also give Levy some advice.

"Levy one time this wise person told me you shouldn't fall for someone who doesn't love you or only loves you for your looks you should fall in love with someone who loves you for you." Blair advised. Two people came to Levy's mind "I don't know Blair maybe I just haven't found someone who I have any feelings for that can even return them….." Levy muttered. There was a short silence until Happy spoke up "For some reason that reminds me of Carla…." they decided to keep quiet for the rest of the trip.

After a few hours of walking the group had finally arrived to the large town but it was actually more like a small city due to some buildings have 3 or more stories. It was a warm day "Hm we should split up to take care of everything today" Levy told everyone but Musica had other plans and said "Oi why don't we relax today take s me time off I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that's tired. So how about we go a room or two for the night and we just chill." everyone took a minute to think about it then they all agreed. So they got two rooms and were now deciding on what to do. They had also decided to wear some clothes more fitting for relaxation and heat due to the weather. Natsu having just taken off his armor and changed his vest to the two a long sleeved version since the heat didn't bother him. Levy on the other hand had changed completely choosing to wear a white sundress with orange flowers on it she had also changed her headband for a white counterpart plus some white was currently wearing a blue short sleeved button up shirt with some black jeans and black leather boots while Aki had taken off his hoodie and replace his pants with shorts he also put on a cap to hide his horns. Blair and Happy hadn't changed like Natsu the heat not bothering them in the least.

"Well I should go and learn how to use this" Happy said while holding up his rapier and flew away. "I guess I'll go and sell some of my work" Musica said now going off to see some armor and weapons. "I'm gonna go and find this guy something to eat" Aki said as he walked off with the nameless wyvern but Aki's face had an unusual red tint. Blair had also mysteriously disappeared leaving only Levy and Natsu who like Aki also had a small blush."...So Levy wanna do anything we've known each other ever since we were kids but we never actually talked." Levy thought about it and realized that Natsu was right. Ever since he joined the guild they had never had a good conversation heck she was pretty sure the never even greeted each until they went on that fateful mission. "Sure Natsu what did you have in mind?" Levy finally replied "Well we could go get something to eat and just get to know each other better then just take it from there" he said while Levy nodded in response as they set off to enjoy their day together.

Blair had set off after Happy with him being the only other Exceed she's ever met she thought the could become friends at first she thought maybe the could become more but ever since she heard that name she wasn't sure. _Carla who is she anyway some girl Happy likes that probably acts like this Gajeel person._ She suddenly saw something that made her jaw drop there were trees but none of the were standing it was like a tornado had ripped through the area. She kept on walking slowly until the saw Happy standing in front of a huge boulder he then flew up clutching the rapier tightly as he started spinning around so fast that he looked more like a wind cyclone then he tore through the boulder after putting much effort and time into it. She couldn't believe a rapier could be used in such a way Musica must've made it extra durable or something so that it could handle a move like Happy's. She was about to ask when Happy fell to the ground unconscious with a smile on his face she then ran up to him worried about him but after seeing the smile on his face she just sighed and took him back to the inn they were staying at.

It was now late in the afternoon Natsu and Levy had just finished their meal it took awhile considering how much they talked. Also a miracle happened Natsu used manners! Levy was surprised and when she asked what was wrong he just said "I heard that around a lady I should be a gentleman". She immediately thought of Musica but she decided to let him off since he had given Natsu some very good advice. It was weird Natsu reminded her of Gajeel only that Natsu was nicer more caring and he had that 'warmth' that the iron cold Gajeel was most definitely not. He had more of a heart to make it simple he was more of a kid and he actually looked he was trying to get to know her. Meanwhile Levy reminded Natsu of Lucy only that she was nicer and didn't care about money or complained about all his reckless shenanigans Levy just...laughed not at his stupidity or clumsiness like Lisanna or the ice stripper did but at the outcome when they were successful. To make it simpler she laughed with him not at him like most in the guild it was...nice to have someone to laugh with him. After the two had left the restaurant they made their way back to the inn they were currently walking by a park when Levy sat down to rest Natsu joining her.

"Hey Natsu do you like anyone? And not like as in friends I me as in…...lovers" Levy asked quietly. Natsu answered immediately "nope I don't like anyone that way I know some girls like me that way but I don't share their feelings. Levy was surprised she knew that Lucy had a crush on the dragon slayer as did Lisanna but Natsu knew this whole time? Natsu then continued "I didn't even know that they felt that way about me until recently" he remembered the signs Musica said to look for if a girl liked you. "I don't wanna be mean or anything but I would like if one of them confessed to me" this shocked Levy and made her wonder why he would want that. However she didn't wait long as he started talking again "I would like them to get the courage to tell me" "So if someone confessed to you you would say yes?" Levy asked. "Sure why wouldn't I?" he responded Levy giggled "You really are a nice guy Natsu I'm whichever girl captures your heart will be very lucky". "Eh I won't let anyone capture me" Natsu said as Levy thought _I guess Musica didn't teach him everything yet_. "Well we should head back it's getting late" Levy said as she noticed the sun started going down Natsu agreed as the duo started walking again the sun having fully set now lights covered to city. They saw that many people were still outside due to the unusual heat all of a sudden the heat stopped out of nowhere with no warning. A strong wind now blew past everyone make most shiver due to the light clothing they were wearing Levy included. Natsu being the nice guy he is took of his his somewhat of a jacket and offered it to Levy "Here take this it ain't much but it should keep you warm". "T-thanks Natsu" she said accepting the jacket and used it as a blanket because of it's size being too big for her small frame. As soon as she put it on she felt that warmth that she felt back in the train on their way to their clients house or mountains during their mission.

When they returned to the inn they went to one room and were surprised at what they saw. They saw a bandage covered Happy on one bed with Blair close by, then there was Musica who had a high heeled slipper shoved up his ass. But Aki and they wyvern were worst off they both had girly make up on but Aki also had a bow on one of his horns and a dress so girly that it didn't suit him at all. Levy and Natsu nodded at each and slowly backed out of the room deciding to sleep in the other one they booked. When they entered the other room Natsu just jumped on his bed and took off his footwear and pants. "Man today was a great day" he said while turning over and looking at the ceiling "Yeah we should hang out more" Levy said as she was currently in the bathroom changing into her sleepwear. "Yeah hey you sure I can sleep here I'll give you your privacy if you want" Natsu asked "Privacy? From what Lucy has told me you never give her that" Levy chuckled. Yeah but we're teammates so it different" he responded "oh? But I'm your teammate now so what's the difference" "well um you see" he tried and failed to answer. "What am I not good enough for the legendary Salamander" Levy teased as she walked out of the bathroom only wear a small orange nightgown and her hair in a loose form. _DAMN YOU MUSICA!_ Natsu cursed in his mind before Musica's 'lessons' he won't have cared about this but now….. "So Natsu what do you think" she said teasingly as she pulled a pose "Y-you look great" Natsu said as Levy thought _Geez I didn't think I would have this much of an effect I mean he's seen Lucy naked many times._ "Well we should get some sleep" Natsu said while taking off his scarf and setting it on a counter by his bed and pulling the covers over himself. "Yeah goodnight Natsu thanks again for treating me for meal" she told him as she turned out the lights and got into a sleeping position "Anytime Levs" Natsu mutter finally going to sleep. Levy was still up thinking as she remembered what Blair had told her earlier _someone who can return my feelings huh? I wonder….._ Levy finally went to bed after thinking for a few more minutes.

About ten miles away the city a short man with red pupils and spiky black and some white strands standing out was walking away from some dead Hunters who had come after him. He killed them easily his outfit consisted of a black gi with a black torn cloak a white bandana wrapped around his forehead and a katana strapped to his waist. He was currently hold a round diamond that he was wearing as a necklace on his other hand was the picture of a girl who's face was hidden by the darkness of the night. In the hands of one of the dead hunters was a wanted poster that had a picture of this short man. It read HIEI OF THE DARKNESS FLAME WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE BOUNTY: 13,000,000 JEWELS BEWARE OF HIS JAGAN EYE.

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

 **Well that was pretty good if I say so myself I need a name for the wyvern if anyone has any ideas I'm all ears. I forgot to mention this takes place before Tartaros and let's say our heroes won't be back in time they'll get side tracked and I'll also add some training to make Natsu stronger. In the next chapter our group will get a ride to fiore but they won't go back to Fairy Tail anytime soon. But I'll give you all a hint they will meet a member of the guild *wink wink***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my loyal readers I'm SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT LATE I really wanted to make this one longer cause I really wanted to get this story moving. School has also taken up my time exams just ended that was also a big contribution. But I'm happy that this story has actually gained some fans.**

 **Happy:... I will be forever alone**

 **Right well since Happy is still down from that emotional ride Plue will now join us**

 **Plue: pun pun**

 **Ok now on with the story**

 **Plue: pun pun pun pun puuuuun(Hiro-sama owns fairy tail not us)**

 **Key:**

"Aye sir= **regular talking**

 _Aye sir_ = **thinking**

 _ **Fire Dragon's Roar**_ = **attack**

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

Musica and Aki had woken up the next morning to get rid of their 'injuries' both of them muttered something about crazy women as they had walked into the bathroom. As they walked into the restroom both exceeds had awoken Happy had healed enough to walk but he couldn't fly yet because of his bandages Blair on the other hand was in perfect health while the still unnamed wyvern was asleep in Aki's bed.

"Happy you're staying here to heal the other and I will get some supplies for the trip." Blair walked in the bathroom to tell Aki and Musica but immediately closed the door. Inside the bathroom were Aki and Musica while weeping hugging each other as they both experienced the same horror yesterday. "I think I'll just get Levy and Natsu…." she them went to the other room and knocked on the door Blair heard some rustling and grunting until Levy finally opened the door she was wearing an orange strapless tank top and a pair of yoga pants. "Uhhhhhh" "you don't wanna know" Levy said before Blair could make a sentence "Oi Levy you were right this is relaxing" said Natsu who was wear a male version of Levy's outfit but is also a human pretzel….. "I'll just…..wait outside" she then slowly walked out of the room and waited for the duo to prepare thinking about how humans could stay in such painful looking positions. After a few minutes Levy and Natsu had walked out wearing their usual outfits(the ones they bought) but without armor seeing as the city was safe enough to walk around. As the trio walked out of the inn and towards the market noticed the reason why this place was called a city. There was a huge dock full of flying ships "Woah those are all around as big as blue Pegasus' bomber Christine some are even bigger!" Natsu yelled out to no one in particular making some people look at Natsu in confusion.

"OH MY GOD IT'S AN AIRSHIP STATION!" Blair exclaimed "Those are super rare I think there's only like 1 in Fiore" Levy remembered as she read it in a book somewhere. "Yes well airships are mostly made in Alverez empire so they aren't very popular outside of it especially since they don't get well with…...Ishgar". There was a brief moment of silence until "Just thinking about them makes me sick" Natsu muttered while turning a bit green then Levy remembered one of the stones that was perfect for Natsu. "Natsu here" she said as she held up a bracelet with a black rune stone on it "what does it do?" he asked while holding in some throw up. "You see Natsu in this stone prevents illnesses like seasickness airsickness and carsickness so basically it-" "GETS RID Of MOTION SICKNESS" he finished for Levy as he took the bracelet and put it on and hugged Levy. "THANKS LEVY I COULD KISS YOU" he told her while spinning her around "N-no problem Natsu" she managed to say a blush barely visible on her face as she started to get sick from being spun. After putting Levy done he yelled "Let's get an airship and go to Fiore!" the girls took a minute to think about then they agreed that it would be the best choice. So after they got their supplies they would find a ride to Fiore.

They quickly got the supplies they needed which was mostly food. They also was a magic shop that they checked out. Nothing interest them until Blair saw a transformation magic book she quickly took the book and showed it to Levy and Natsu they skeptically looked at her "I wanna learn ok" Blair told them as she thought _after I master transformation I'll finally be able to get whatever I want._ She then went on to daydreaming about everything she could do if she could turn into a human with great 'assets' well at least part human. After some more shopping they went to sleep he station to see if there were any ships heading towards Fiore.

"Seems like not a lot of ships are headed towards Fiore" Levy told herself as she looked at a schedule of the ship's' time or departure and arrival plus their destination. "That one it says it'll go anywhere for 15,000 jewels that might be able to help us" Natsu said as he pointed towards and old galleon sized ship that looked like it would fall apart any second. "Natsu I'm not sure it's all that safe plus we only have 16,000 jewels left so if this doesn't work we won't enough money to buy anything except a day's worth of food" Levy explained. "We'll do you have any better ideas? No? I didn't think so" Natsu said as he walked away from a flabbergasted Blair and Levy "did he just? Sass me?" Levy finally managed to say. "I…...I think so" Blair muttered they stood there for a minute until finally regaining their senses as they began to follow Natsu.

By the time they reached the ship Natsu was talking to an old man who's only noticeable feature were some sorta goggles with many features on them themselves. "So you can really get use to fiore in under three days?!" Natsu asked the old man with an obvious surprise in his voice. "Sure I can my ship is the fastest in rune kingdom since I put some speed and endurance increasing rune stones which you clearly know about" the old man said while looking at Natsu's bracelet. "You know about Rune stones old man?" Natsu asked dumbly which was responded by a hit to the head by the old man as he yelled of "course I do I'm old ya know I fought in the 2nd trade war I met the legendary fairy tactician you fool!".

"YOU KNEW THE FIRST MASTER?!" Natsu said again in the same tone while Levy facepalmed at Natsu revealing an important secret. "WAIT YOU'RE A FAIRY TAIL MAGE?!" the girls just sighed as the two idiots 'bonded' for the next hour.

 **Back in Fiore**

It has now been a week since they called off the search for Natsu, Levy, and Happy all of Fairy tail has been sadder than they have ever been before. The once loud guild was currently so quiet without their local pyromaniac present to start anything. Gajeel and Pantherlily had joined team Natsu to temporarily replace its regular dragonslayer and exceed. The team had currently left on a job requested by one of the four gods of Ishgar himself about two days ago. The remainder of the guild was gathered up team shadowgear was still crying over the missing Levy and Strauss sisters were at the bar silently hanging out each too depressed to do anything. The master himself was currently drinking out of his beer mug sitting next to his grandson.

"So you think those two will ever come back gramps?" Laxus asked his midget grandfather "They will definitely come back Laxus you know Natsu he's unkillable and he'll protect his nakama no matter what the cost. I have no doubt that they will get back safe and sound he is a member of fairy tail. And one of its strongest at that I might even make him S-class when he returns for facing such a powerful foe and surviving" as Makarov finished his short inspirational speech as Laxus asked "S-class? Makes sense" so he took a sip of his beer and thought nothing of it.

 **Back in the rune kingdom**

"So you need a ride to Fiore? Sure I'll do it for free but I haven't been there in about 90 years so we'll land on the house of an old friend" the old man said with a wink. "Um excuse me sir but what's your name anyway" Levy finally asked the old man which he responded by "Oh my name it's Hugh just Hugh ok". The three nodded not fully understanding why "Ok so what's the plan when do we leave?" Natsu asked "Hmmmm tomorrow will be excellent I'll just make some repairs" Hugh answered while looking at his ancient ship. " why don't you get a new ship?" Blair asked "Because this ship was a gift from Warrod one of fairy tail's founders.." Hugh said proudly which caused Natsu and Levy's jaws to drop therefore starting and entirely new conversation for another half hour.

After the explanation ended the trio decided it was time to go"Ok we should get our friends we'll be back tomorrow ok old man?" Natsu said finally regaining his composure Hugh nodded as he walked into his ship to start the repairs. "Ok let's go guys we have to prepare for this trip." Levy told her current companions which led her to discover that Natsu was apparently gone which made Levy sigh.

About a mile away Natsu was running across rooftops towards the inn at a fast speed _It's one of them I know it is that smell it has to be._ Natsu somehow sped up knowing his friends were in danger.

Over at the inn things weren't any better as Aki was currently unconscious with his adopted wyvern in his arms. Happy and Musica were still up and engaged in battle with a large man wearing a black suit a noticeable feature of his was that his hair was shaped so that it looked like he had two horns on his head.

"What the hell are you doing here you horned freak" Musica spat out venomously towards the man. "I came here to kill that blue cat apparently Lucci and the others had a run in with that fur ball and its friends" the man said calmly. Musica's eyes widen as he looked at Happy who was now trembling in fear as he remembered the the 3 figures who had defeated Natsu so easily. "But now that I know you're here Musica I should probably call for backup so that we can bring you home" the man said as he activated a rune stone that he he apparently had. As soon as he activated it the face of another man appeared this one has a Fu manchu mustache with a pointed goatee and a queue. "Huh what do you want Blueno this better be good and or important" "it is I've found Musica he's actually standing right in front of me now named Blueno said "I found Musica Jabra he's standing right in front of me". There was a dead silence as Blueno turned off his rune stone and got into his fighting stance "your brother has finally returned Musica and we're bringing you back home." "Like hell you bastard" Musica responded getting into his own stance his Lance pointed towards Blueno "we'll see about that" they stared each other down then….."SORU!" both Musica and Blueno disappeared in a burst of speed but Blueno slightly faster than Musica.

 **About 5 minutes later**

Natsu had finally arrived it took longer than he hoped the scene that greeted him was one of the only things he didn't want to see. Laying on the roof were his friends laying bruised and beaten Blueno stood above them and Jabra stood behind him with a bored look on his face. "He's still weak Blueno and he still uses that stupid spear" Jabra spat out annoyed that the fight ended. Musica glared a Jabra and attempted to get up "D-don't call my….spear-" he was cut off as Jabra stepped on Musica's head. "Don't you get up you're still too weak to be one of us your brother will be disappointed that you lost so easily" Musica struggled but he couldn't move a muscle. Natsu was about to rush in there to save his friends but suddenly Levy grabbed his hand "Natsu don't it'll be two on one and even with the element of surprise and take one out the have Happy Musica and Aki at their mercy. I don't know what they want but please Natsu for once….don't fight…." Levy looked at the ground hoping that Natsu would take her warning and not rush in like he always did.

Natsu was having an inner battle on one hand he wanted to get over there and save his friend but on the other hand he knew that he couldn't win. Just thinking about his last fight with one of those people in the black suits with the smell of blood made him remember those words _The reason you lost was because of your kindness it has made you weak…_ Natsu was angry no he was enraged because for the second time in his life he was truly afraid he could no longer move as those two men toyed with his friends. He wanted to do nothing more but just rush into the scene and defend what he cared for but the more he concentrated on the two men the heavier his legs become as he sensed their vast magical energy. "DAMMIT WHY CAN'T I MOVE" Natsu asked himself he was loud but still outside of Blueno and Jabra's hearing range. He fell on his knees when his legs gave out he couldn't stand anymore he felt so many emotions rage, fear, embarrassment, shame. Levy also felt shame and fear for not going to help their friends it tore her up inside but she couldn't let Natsu jump in and die the guild would be devastated she would never get over it but Musica Happy Aki and that little wyvern she couldn't let them she stomped on.

Back on the roof Blueno and Jabra had come to a decision…..well sorta….. "We can't let them go Jabra it's our mission" "Screw our mission this cat shows and Musica is still too weak let's just say we didn't find anything". The two men continued to argue and flared their magical energy making Natsu and Levy flinch. They continued to do so until they came to a conclusion and left one more willing than the other.

Natsu stood up again trembling a bit and made his way to his injured friends. At arrival first thing he did was pick up Happy who had a big bruise on his head indicating that that's where he was struck. He walked over to Aki and his wyvern as he then picked up the wyvern carried them both to the room without saying a word. Levy slowly went over to Aki and woke him up neither said a word as Aki got Musica and helped him to his room. Blair caught up a few minutes later and when she saw Musica and Happy's conditions she went straight to sleep not wanting to think about them anymore despite it only being early dusk. Levy walked into her room after everyone else was asleep the sun had finally gone down she saw Natsu sitting on his bed hanging his head in shame.

"Natsu…" Levy walked slowly towards Natsu and sat next to him "I'm sorry that I stopped you I don't know how hard it must've been for you to just stand there while the others were hurt. I just didn't want to see you getting beat senseless like….like last time." Levy muttered "I couldn't move….not a bit Levy" Natsu finally spoke up while looking at her. "I was scared Levy I was weak…...I failed…." "You're not a failure Natsu everyone feels fear no one blames you…" Natsu remained silent but then he felt some weight on him. He looked over towards Levy and noticed that she was leaning on him "remember a few nights ago remember what you told me? We're fairy tail wizards and we take care of each other…" Natsu just nodded as Levy yawned and drifted off without knowing. "I have to get stronger…" Natsu told himself as he began falling asleep himself.

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF**

 **Well sorry again everyone I hope you stick to the end**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone wow fairy tail has been epic lately and that got me thinking on this story so I think on making some serious changes and I might add more characters to help out I'm thinking about giving Natsu something and side pairings is another thing if any of you have any suggestions tell me in the reviews and in pm. That about wraps it up so yeah I don't own fairy tail or an of the anime references in my story but the plot is all mine! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Hiro Mashima prepare to be surpassed!**

 **Happy:Yup…...he's lost it**

 **Plue:Pun pun**

 **Happy:Anyway for not posting in so long we made a longer than usual chapter to make up for this long gap.**

 **Plue:Pun**

 **Key:**

"Aye sir" **=regular talking**

 _Aye sir_ **=thinking**

 **Fire Dragon's Roar=attack**

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

The next morning our heroes had woken up in low spirits Musica still hadn't fully healed and walked with a limp he wouldn't talk to anyone either he would just glare at the floor with his fists clenched. Happy could walk but he couldn't fly very well with his back being injured in last night's fight what really hurt him was that the injury was given to him by one hit. Aki was alright but he had a nasty bruise on his forehead plus he couldn't see good out of his right eye and he had some minor injuries that weren't really important his wyvern was shaken up but not seriously injured in any way which Aki was extremely thankful for. He let Levy take care of the wyvern because he couldn't see well and Levy was uninjured from last night. Blair was watching over them while packing the last of their things she actually had a strange smile on her face apparently Natsu and Levy had gotten ready earlier in the morning and had gone for a walk to clear their minds from last night. Happy couldn't help but wonder how close this two have gotten in such a short time, he had also noticed how they've changed not very cheerful anymore but more serious and gloomy hell everyone was down in the dumps after what happened last night. As Happy himself remembered last night's events he looked over at Musica he wonder how Musica was related to one of these people that they had encountered so much recently. After thinking about it he decided to leave it wasn't any of his business something personal sure this was unusual for him to not dig around for dirt but even he knew when to stop. After a few minutes he looked at the transformation book that Blair had bought he wondered if he could learn some transformation magic as well. He didn't just east to be useless anymore sure her had that new move but it was imperfect and besides that he had nothing maybe with some new magic he could try more moves so he finally decided to open it. He silently read the first few pages he couldn't really understand some of the words but he tried to sound them out all this happened while a small violet haired child with a purple dress along with matching boots and gloves not to mention a witch's hat. She looked curiously as Happy started to concentrate and glow as a cloud of smoke surrounded him. After a small poof a blue haired young boy that look a year or two older than the girl appeared in the cat's place good thing he had already gotten the basics from Mira a few days back or else this could've taken weeks. The boy was wearing a blue shirt with a cat paw print on it and some green shorts but he was bare footed. He looked at himself and was slightly disappointed that he couldn't be older or stronger but it was better than nothing.

"Awesome Happy-kun you can transform like me now!" the girl hugged the now human Happy who got a shocked look on his face. "What the!? Blair?" Happy struggled to get out of Blair's grip it turns out that Blair had excellent control of her magic for a young exceed and could transform easily. Happy tried crawling away as she hugged his legs while all that was happening Aki was looking at the weird scene with an ice pack on his forehead. He smiled as he rolled his tongue and said a line that sent shivers up every fairy tail member's spine "She liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you" he then raised his ice pack and laughed "Ain't that right Thorn?" Aki told it thinking it was his pet Wyvern.

Levy and Natsu were silently walking around the nearby streets of the city until Levy decided to break the ice. "Natsu…..do you think the guild's still looking for us it's almost been 2 whole weeks since we left…" Natsu wait a bit until he responded. "Levy I don't know…..but…we can't go back just yet….." Levy looked at Natsu in shock "what do you mean Natsu?! They'll probably think we're dead if we don't return soon!" "Good…." "WHAT?! How can you say that?!" Levy looked at Natsu like he had grown a second head. "Look Levy you and both know that those guys…..ain't human and there are people like that all over the world I can't go back home knowing that I can't protect everyone at my current level… Look we can ask the old man to drop us off at the edge of Fiore but after that….we go our separate ways" Levy stood there silently for a minute. "Natsu…...I'll…..I'll think about it" the two stared at each other for a few seconds then they both headed back to the inn to get their stuff. All the way back Levy wondered if she herself could get any stronger considering how compared to the others she was the weakest. The wyvern now named Thorn looked up at Levy wondering what was wrong his crimson eyes looked at the blue haired girl.

 **Back in the Fiore**

The temporary team of Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Charla, Gajeel, and Pantherlily were currently with a train that wasn't moving. Why wasn't this train moving you ask? Simple….the engine broke down after some iron parts went missing for some mysterious reason. "You just had to have a snack didn't you!?" Lucy screamed at an irritated Gajeel. The group had finally recovered from the shock of losing Natsu, Levy, and Happy and were currently about a of the way to their destination but thanks to Gajeel eating part of the train earlier they had to cancel the mission something their master would NOT like

"Hey I just ate a tiny part of the train bunny girl I had no idea I how was I supposed to know it would cause the boiler to leak all of the water?" Gajeel answered.

"Nothing we can do about it now we'll have to walk." Erza ordered everyone while she started walking pulling her insane amount of luggage with her. The rest of the group cringed at the thought of such a long walk. Lucy and Wendy could already feel their feet hurt from the walking they were gonna do. Little did they know that a certain iron dragon slayer was smirking he'd actually had eaten that piece on purpose. He'd take a 3 day walk over a 15 hour train ride anyday.

 **Back with our heroes**

Natsu had looked at a small box he found under his bed while packing up. It was probably left by the room's last resident, he looked at the box's contents. He took out a stick and looked at it for a few seconds he was about to try it when Musica walked in the room he was still gloomy from last night until he saw Natsu. "I didn't know you smoked" Musica said with a slightly surprised tone.

"I don't I just found these plus someone in my guild smokes and he's healthy...ish." Natsu said as he put a cigarette in his mouth. Musica grabbed one and did the same he rarely smoked but right now he knew he needed to. Natsu then snapped his fingers as he lighted the cigarette, sometimes it was good to be a human lighter, heater, and stove on occasions. He took a puff of the nicotine and the blew it out as he lit Musica's he actually felt more chill, calm, relaxed. He blew away his problems with the smoke he knew he wasn't addicted the nicotine didn't really have an effect on him.

Musica and Natsu spent some time talking about random things ,mostly Natsu telling Musica about the guild's random female members, the two put out their cigarettes. Now in better moods and renewed confidence the two were pumped to get to the airship and return to Fiore. Aki was on way off on the roof meditating he remembered how he was taken out before he could move. Sure he was strong in his Diawolf form but out of that he was useless while he tried meditating his thoughts wandered into his siblings he hadn't seen them in months he wonder/hoped they were ok. Levy walked up onto the roof holding Thorn "Hey Aki just giving back Thorn he behaved very well" Levy added in as she set Thorn down.

"Thanks Levy" Aki said in a tone that sounded cheerful but he hid something else in his voice. Levy herself wasn't feeling to good either so she didn't notice as she waved him goodbye and walked back in her room only to find Musica and Natsu putting out cigarettes. "..." both Natsu and Musica just stared at Levy as a dark aura surrounded her as she took out a book. And the rest well… that's a story for another time.

Around 20 minutes later the group was read to go at last with Musica now wearing a black t-shirt with a blue overcoat some kaki pants and black work shoes. Aki was wearing some green cargo shorts with classic converse and his signature white jacket with flames, plus both Happy and Blair were in their exceed form so their clothes had somehow disappeared. Levy was wearing classic orange dress red sandals and orange headband and arm warmers the only difference was that she was wearing a white tank top to hide her guild mark. Then there was Natsu wearing his usual outfit with his vest buttoned up and it was long sleeved to hide his guild mark as well. "So is everyone ready?" Levy asked one more time to make sure.

"Yeah let's go back to get stronger and kick those guy's asses" Natsu yelled enthusiastically. Levy and Happy smiled a bit Happy that the old Natsu had finally returned after being so unlike himself for so long. Natsu himself knew that first thing he would do was get Happy and Levy back home then he would go north to do some serious training, he knew he'd probably not see his friends for a long time but if I team protecting them then it was all worth it in the end.

Hugh was on his ship making some last minute preparations for the trip he was glad that he could finally sail the skies again last time he got a chance like this he was a young lad around Natsu's age. He was planning on making a quick stop and he was sure the others wouldn't mind but he just had to see his old friend again. Plus he knew that those youngsters of Fairy tail would love to meet his friend. "I wonder how you're doing Warrod." he quietly asked himself as the group that would temporarily become his crew boarded his ship.

"Yo old man we're ready" Natsu's voice rang through the ship despite its quiet and cool tone. Hugh looked down from from the steering wheel which was in a higher deck. He smirked as he saw the kids they looked different like they grew quickly he didn't know what caused this but he liked this aura that surrounded them. It said they were confident that they were ready that they could take on anything that would get in there way.

"ALRIGHT THEN SET SAIL FOR FIORE" Hugh yelled out as the propellers on his ship started spinning and the ship rose higher in the air as they spun faster. Natsu got stars in his eyes since he could finally ride something without losing his lunch. He danced around like an idiot happy that he could finally go on rides. giving everyone a small laugh. Little did they know that a suspicious ship had followed the group and a jolly Roger was it's flag's symbol. And a figure lay on Hughes ship's storage room fast asleep not knowing it was on the move.

 **In some far off location**

"So how is Musica?" a mysterious cloaked man asked the two men who had fought Musica and Aki.

"He's doing well he made me go all out but he's not in top condition he's still relying way too much on that magic of his" Blueno spoke up to the man.

"I see so he's still to connected to the family, we'll have to fix that." the cloaked man pulled down his hood to reveal the face of Rob Lucci.

A big and round cloaked figure stepped up to speak "Lucci-sama my info shows that your brother is currently making his way to fiore" he said with a bow as he stepped back.

"Interesting maybe he'll see how weak he is by relying mostly on his magic." Lucci muttered with a smirk.

"But Lucci-sama the kingdom of fiore is weak they rely solely on magic." Kaku countered

"Yes but I have a feeling he'll have his skills tested very soon." Lucci answered as he walked off.

 **Back in the ship**

It had been a few hours since the newly formed crew had taken off. Levy was suddenly a strange map she couldn't understand it one bit. She walked up to the command deck where the steering wheel along with were located. "Excuse me Hugh-san what is this map from? I don't know this place." Levy asked him wanting ti increase her knowledge.

"that's Earthland" Hugh answered honestly like it was no big deal. He didn't notice Levy's shocked look due to his back facing her.

"Wait what?! That's impossible Earthland isn't this big." Levy told him in a shocked tone to match her face.

Hugh stood there silently for a bit then he pushed a button on the steering wheel locking it in its current position. He then walked over to Levy and circled a large part at the left of the map. "take a look" he ordered. As Levy saw the circled part her eyes widen, it was the map of Earthland that she was used to. There was Ishgar, Alverez and, all the other continents she knew but that was the whole world and now she was learning that it's only about a fourth of the actual world. "So we aren't in the other side of the world just-"

"At the edge of your map young fairy" Hugh finished Levy's sentence. "The world is vast place only few have seen it all. This map itself is rare since very few of those that have seen this world can make a decent map" Hugh continued as he walked over to a chest and pulled out a rune stone, he then put on a gauntlet with a hole on it. As he placed the rune stone on the gauntlet and it glowed as it displayed the same drawn map. "Rune stones on the other hand are common in my kingdom. . .that is how it got its name I guess anyway you can upload a map on one." Hugh took out the rune and handed it to Levy "this young fairy is for you."

Levy hesitantly took the rune and looked at it, the whole world. That moment she realized that this was her first time outside of Fiore the world is truly vast. It wouldn't hurt to see some of it right? Maybe when she returned to fairy tail she could- no that wouldn't happen they wouldn't let her because of her last mission. She walked off silently as Hugh stared at her leave he knew that look all too well, he just hoped that she would make the right decision.

Levy walked out towards the deck where Natsu and Aki were. Aki was doing his daily meditation ignoring all outside distractions, it was like he was a heavy sleeper. Natsu on the other hand was only wearing his regular white and black shorts doing some hand stand push ups with only his right hand. As much as she loved Gajeel she couldn't help but blush at Natsu's well toned body, most girls back at the guild had admitted that Natsu does have one of the best bodies in the guild. She didn't notice that Natsu had seen her, or that he had stopped,... or that he was right in front of her.

"Yo Levy what's up?" Natsu said sure Musica taught him about women but he was still thick headed. He usually didn't care if someone saw him naked Erza taught coughbeatintohimcough that skinship between comrades was normal. But lately he couldn't help but think about the times he bathe with Erza in the past. He knew a bit more about why men made big deals about women like her.

"N-nothing I just..." Levy bit her lip and looked down for a second. She then took a deep breath and looked at Natsu dead in the eye "I want to go with you on that adventure you were talking about I want to get stronger too" she said boldly.

Natsu grinned at Levy's statement happy that she decided to come along. "Alright then let's tell Hugh tha-" Natsu's sentence was cut off by the sound of a cannon fire thundered in the sky. "What the hell?!" Natsu asked as the sound was heard again this time the ship shook indicating that it was hit.

Levy leaned on Natsu for support "What was that?" she regained her balance and saw a ship rise from the ground. That moment Aki finally awoke from his meditation and Musica walked up from the ship's lower levels.

"Can't a guy meditate/take a dump in peace?" they both yelled simultaneously. Happy who was spy- I mean NOT spying on Natsu and Levy fly down.

"PIRATES" Happy yelled in panic as he flew around in circles panicking that they were being attacked.

Musica and Levy took this chance to run up to the steering wheel to tell Hugh. "Hugh quickly you gotta-" Musica started but stopped when he realized Hugh as fast asleep.

"HE'S ASLEEP?!" the yelled in unison (imagine the shocked face with pupil less eyes Lucy makes sometimes).

"WAKE UP YOU DAMN OLD MAN!" Musica yelled as he shook the old man (now add sharp teeth) but Hugh just kept snoring as a snot bubble formed. Musica growled and yelled at Aki "Aki take the wheel, Happy Blair Levy cannons now, and Natsu we're going to board them and kick some ass"

"Aye sir" they all said in unison as they rushed to their positions getting ready for battle.

At the same time the figure down below woke up and walked up to the main deck. His piercing red eyes darted through the "Well looks like I've gotten on the wrong ship". The man took off his cloak to revealed himself to be wearing a black gi his black and white hair stood up naturally. This man was… Hiei of the darkness flame "heh this'll be interesting" he muttered as he unsheathed his sword.

 **FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT**

 **I'm soooooooooooooo sorry please forgive me for the SUPER late release I'm just too into the manga right now and I have to make some adjustments plus I'm helping this friend write a crossover he's been wanting to do for a while. Anyway thanks for sticking around everyone.**


End file.
